Seeing you through new eyes
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: When Harry and Draco are forced to work together for the greater good, will Draco sacrifice every thing for Harry?


A/N: Okay, my first HP fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. I can dream, but it won't do much good. Sigh.

Pairings: H/D, and lots more but I haven't decided on them all yet.

Warnings: Yaoi, (but not for a few chapters) some cursing.

Chapter 1: An unexpected calling.

A loud tapping at his bedroom window awoke Harry Potter in the dead of the night. T he raven-haired teenager opened his emerald eyes slowly, reaching for his glasses. 

He turned towards his window and held his wrist up towards the moonlight, checking his watch. 2.30am. 

"Who in the world would send an owl at this time?" he mumbled and rose to allow the bird in to his room. 

He pulled the window open and jumped back as he watched a beautiful eagle swoop into his room and land on his bed. Harry gently removed the parchment attached to the birds leg and stroked its feathers. He gave it some water and sat down to read his letter. 

He opened it gently and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Potter,_

_Though it is beyond me to find a reason good enough to justify me wasting my valuable time writing to a stupid git like you, Dumbuldork has sent me a letter with instructions to tell you that we have to go back to Hogwarts 2 weeks early, due to some emergency or something._

_Anyway, just in case your brain really doesn't function as I suspect, that means we're going tomorrow. Dumbuldore's sending an enchanted flying car for us tomorrow morning at 11.30. _

_(He seems to have taken to the idea after you and Weasel crashed his one.)_

_He's made it totally invisible and has somehow abolished the rule against it. _

_Crackpot.__ I'll be there at 11.30 sharp. Don't be late Potter, I don't hang around for losers. _

_Draco__ Malfoy._

Harry stared at the letter for a few moments in shock. A letter from Malfoy was the last thing he had been expecting.

After getting over the shock of the letters sender, Harry suddenly became aware of its content. Emergency? What could have happened that Dumbuldore would need him now? And why would he need Malfoy of all people?

Harry shook his head. He remembered travelling by car to Hogwarts in his second year. It had taken hours. Hours alone stuck in a little car with Malfoy. 

His personal Hell. 

' Most girls and a fair few guys would kill for the opportunity' He thought, remembering Draco's rep as the best shag in Hogwarts. Not that that had any affect on Harry. He still believed Malfoy was stuck up his own ass. He sighed and got back into bed. 

11.20am. Harry closed up his suitcase. He had spent all night packing his school stuff and was now wondering how to tell his aunt and uncle he was leaving early.

He knew they didn't care if he left, but they'd probably stop him just out of spite and lock him upstairs for the next 2 weeks.

He carried his case down to the hall as quietly as possible. He glanced into the sitting room. Dudley was playing a board game with some school friends. Frank and George, his 'goons' as he called them, 2 dense looking boys that Harry distinctly remembered getting punches from in primary school and reminded him a little of Crabbe and Goyle. There were also 3 girls, Lisa, Linda and Tanya. 

They were the loudest, giggliest bunch of girls Harry had ever known, and considering he lived in a tower with Lavender Brown, that was saying something.

He heard the doorbell ring and the kitchen door open. Harry ran back up the stairs to his room before he was seen. He was forbidden to leave his bedroom when Dudley had friends over .

He was gathering up the rest of his things when he heard the front door open and a familiar voice saying: 

"Okay, there's the chest, take it to the car. POTTER! Where the hell are you!" 

Draco had arrived at  4 Privet Drive  at exactly  11.29. He waited the extra minute for Potter to come outside, but he didn't turn up.

" Damn Pothead." He mumbled, leaning forward to bang on the window separating the back of the car from the driver.

Dumbuldore was a crackpot, but at least he had the taste to pick a limo as his invisible transport vehicle.

"Come on. We're going in for him." Draco ordered, as he got out of the car and stomped up the drive.

He pushed the doorbell impatiently and soon a large muggle man answered it. A skinny woman stood behind him.

Draco whisked past them into the hall, a dissatisfied sneer appearing on his face for a moment as he took in his surroundings.

He spotted Harry's chest in the corner.

"Okay, there's the chest. Take it to the car." He ordered, turning to the driver behind him who nodded, grabbed the case and rapidly exited the house.

Draco walked towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of it and shouted up.

"POTTER! Where the hell are you?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a voice sounded from behind Malfoy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied coolly, glaring at Vernon, as if daring him to say more.

Vernon looked terrified, but spoke again.

"And why are you here?"

"Well, clearly not for my own enjoyment. I was sent to get Potter."

"Are you a friend from that foul Hogwarts place?" Vernon asked, suddenly getting angry.

"Ha! Me and Scarhead, FRIENDS? Not for a billion Galleons!" Draco shouted.

He turned back towards the stairs. "POTTER! Get down here! NOW!" 

Draco was getting impatient. He heard a noise behind him and spun around. Dudley's fat face popped out the door at the end of the hall. He stared at Draco, who sneered back in disgust.

Then 5 more people peered out at him as the door opened wider.

Draco watched as the girls jaws dropped. He rolled his eyes.

"Ooo, Dudley, who's that?" one of the girls asked, eyes wide.

"Is he your friend?" another whispered, batting her eyelashes in Draco's direction.

"Uh…" Dudley mumbled, unsure of how to answer, not taking his eyes off Draco, not wanting to look stupid.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, nearly laughing. "Me? Friends with that fat, filthy muggle? Even Potter's better than him!"

Dudley looked insulted, but the girls were still drooling.

"Look," Draco addressed them, "I know I'm hot. Stop staring at me. I don't do muggles."

Just then Harry came thundering down the stairs.

"Potter." Draco greeted angrily.

"Malfoy." Harry replied.

"What in Merlins name took you so long? If my father knew I had to stand in a little muggle house with 8 muggles gawking at my fine physique, he'd be disgusted."

"Oh, get over yourself ferret boy. You may think you're hot stuff, but some of us have actual taste." Harry shot back

"Whether its good or bad taste is left undecided, Potter." Malfoy replied, walking out the door.

"Harry!" 

Harry spun around as one of the girls ran up to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Who is he? Do you have his number?" she started firing questions at him jumping excitedly. The other girls were approaching him as well.

"Yeah, he's in my year at school. No, he doesn't have a phone…" Harry was trying to answer all the questions at the same time. Eventually he got impatient.

" LOOK! He doesn't like you! He's a bloody git whos stuck up his own ass, so you can forget it now, okay?"

All three girls abruptly stopped and looked like they were ready to cry.

"I…I'm sorry…" Harry stuttered, as he ran out the door and into the car.

"Bout time. Potter." Malfoy sneered as the car started. 

A/N: Okay, end of Chappie 1. The next chappie will start directly after this one, I just don't have the time to put it in here! 

I'll have chappie 2 up ASAP! Pleez R+R!!!!!!! PLEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!   ( Authoress on hands and knees begging… pathetic I know, but I want reviews!)


End file.
